1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic image pick-up device, and more particularly to an electronic image pick-up device in the form of an attachment for use with a single lens reflex camera of the type which can accept or seat a replaceable optical finder, at a receptacle on the camera body which is shaped to fit the finder housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there has been widespread use of compact video cameras which are connected to relatively small, home video tape recorders so as to provide portable magnetic picture recording systems. At present, however, video tape recorders and video cameras are relatively high priced, and many potential users cannot afford to buy them.
For example, in order to broaden the capabilities of the video cameras to record desired pictures more efficiently, considering various aspects of the objects being photographed, a great number of interchangeable lenses, each of a different focal length, or at least a few zoom lenses are required. This amounts to a high level of cost. Another problem is that a person who thus far has not been familiar with video cameras, must undergo some training before he or she can master the use of the video camera. Therefore, an amateur cannot handle the video camera from the beginning in the same manner as when one first takes snapshot photographs using an ordinary photographic camera.
For these reasons, even though there are more than a few users of home video tape recorders which, when connected to television sets, operate to record and reproduce television signals, relatively few also possess a video camera. Of the video camera users, only a few can handle their own cameras easily. Accordingly, there is a demand for a video camera of comparatively low cost and which is simple to manage.
Moreover, single lens reflex cameras have also gained widespread acceptance. This type of camera, however, has a drawback in that as its reflex mirror flips upward to allow an exposure, the object image which is provided just when the shutter is released cannot be observed by looking through the camera finder. Another drawback is that when the image in the finder is to be viewed with a change of the image magnification, the finder unit must be interchanged with a special unit. Still another drawback is that with the conventional single lens reflex camera finder, it is impossible to remotely control the operation of the camera while permitting the operator to observe the object image in the field of view of the finder.